Understanding Each Other's Pain
by Read too much fan fiction
Summary: Rewrite of "Her Pain"


Expanded Version of "Her Pain"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or "Hero" by Skillet. A/N: Please listen the songs I use! I think it will enrich the reading experience!

Understanding Each Other's Pain

Chapter 1: His Insecurity

The camp was eerily quiet in the early hours of the morning. The cold wind kept everyone from venturing outside. Only the night patrols wandered the camp, looking for intruders, spies, or criminals. In a camp of 50,000 people there are bound to be fights or selling of illegal goods. Drugs were the major problem. Sometimes, soldiers or their families couldn't take the stress and turned to drink or drugs to ease the pain. Drugs worked, but they often left them unable to function. The addiction was deadly too. If soldiers got addicted, others could easily manipulate them.

_I'm just a step away,_

_I'm a just a breath away;_

These glum thoughts drifted through the mind of the young man who wandered aimlessly through the maze of tents. He sighed heavily. After almost a year of this war, he understood the allure of drugs. To be able to forget the horrors of war and the nightmares they brought was priceless to the men who fought and the women who worried. Without Saphira, he would have fallen to the comfort of drugs a long time ago. Even now, he felt he was on the edge. One more loss of a loved one…

_Losin my faith today,_

_(Falling off the edge today!)_

The murmur of low voices reached his ears. He slowed down, listening.

"He is so far away. He used to love us, but now…" The woman's voice was sad, almost hopeless.

"You should report him." The other woman's voice was urgent, pleading. "You and your family can't just allow him to kept abusing you!"

"We need everyone who can fight, though."

_I am just a man,_

_Not superhuman;_

"He isn't a hero like Shadeslayer. He's just a soldier, and there is no one to reassure him but us."

"No." The word was just a whisper. The young Rider looked down in despair, "I'm just a boy. Even with my…gifts, I can't measure up to the soldiers who fight. I don't go through nearly the same pain as everyone else."

_(I'm not superhuman!)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

"So you're just going to allow him to continue?! Diana, I can see the bruises, even if you try to hide them!" There was a long silence. "What about your daughter? There are rumors…"

"My husband would never lay a hand on May!" Diana's voice was fiery. Eragon suddenly felt sick. He had heard the rumors too, but he didn't want to believe it. To have the will to rape your own child, he just couldn't accept anyone would do that! But war does change people.

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

Could it warp a man's mind that much? In the back of his mind, the answer was there. It was sickening, but it was the truth.

_(I'm falling from my faith today!)_

_Just a step from the edge,_

_Just another day in the world we live;_

He started walking again. This case wasn't unique. Eragon looked at the night sky, tears starting to form. What god would allow this? Maybe the elves were right. Maybe there were no gods.

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

But if not the gods, who else? Who else to draw strength from? Who else to fall back to when the world abandoned you?

_I need a Hero!_

_(Save me now!)_

_I need a Hero_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_(Just in time!)_

Him. The Rider, the great warrior. The slayer of a powerful Shade. The shining beacon of hope. Everyone looked at him for strength.

_I gotta fight today,_

_To live another day;_

_Speakin' my mind today,_

_(My voice will be heard today!)_

Eragon looked at the twinkling stars, searching for an answer. He was the Rider, but that was it. He wasn't a person. No matter what he said, he would remain the poster boy of the Varden.

_I've gotta make a stand,_

_But I am just a man;_

_(I'm not superhuman!)_

_My voice will be heard today!_

Was that his purpose in life? To be a tool for others? Eragon clenched his jaw. No, no! He had a life too!

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

His fierce musings ended suddenly as he heard Diana walking nearby. She was alone, and she looked like she was returning to her family. By the sound of her footsteps, she was walking slowly and with a limp. Before he could catch himself, he glanced over. In the pale light of the moon, he could see the discolored patches of skin, and the cuts that adorned her arms and face.

_(My voice will be heard today!)_

_It's just another kill,_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

Eragon watched sadly. The Varden would soon reach Uru'bean and the war would soon end, but would it end soon enough? Or would it be too late?

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_(Save me now!)_

He really shouldn't. He had his own troubles, his own problems. Gods know they were numerous enough, and he couldn't save everyone. With this phrase echoing in his mind, he started to walk away. The sniffles of the young women tugged at his heart.

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_(Just in time!)_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Just in time!_

He started to walk away, but his steps were small and slow.

_Save me just in time..._

_Save me just in time..._

A whispered prayer reached his ears. Eragon whirred around, startled. It was Diana. She had stopped and knelt on the ground. Her face was turned towards the stars, and he could see the tear streaks on her face.

"Protect my daughter, and soothe my husband's rage." He didn't hear the rest of the prayer, but he didn't need to.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive,_

_We're in the fight of our lives!_

_(And we're not ready to die!)_

Could he really just walk away? Diana was willing to suffer in private, and no one could help her if she was hurt. And her daughter? Who would help her?

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe,_

_I've got a Hero!_

_(I've got a Hero!)_

_Livin' in me!_

He was a Rider, chosen out of thousands to defend the people.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right,_

_Today I'm speaking my mind,_

_And if it kills me tonight,_

_(I will be ready to die!)_

Even if he doubted his own strength and will, he still had a duty. To help others, that was his real job. It wasn't to win a war, or to serve one race. He was a warden to everyone.

_A Hero's not afraid to give His life,_

_A Hero's gonna save me just in time!_

He had let Sloan live, even if it put his own life in jeopardy. Eragon looked at Diana as she rose. If he was willing to give Sloan a chance, why did he hesitate to help a family that was suffering?

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_(Save me now!)_

_I need a Hero,_

With this thought in mind, he followed her. She needed someone to help her, and he couldn't just let her suffer. It probably was a major weakness that people could and no doubt would exploit but he didn't care right now. He could listen to the lectures later.

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_(Just in time!)_

After a few minutes, Diana had stopped at a tent. She was breathing slowly, as if to steel herself for something painful.

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive!_

A man appeared at the entrance. He was half dressed, and by the way he stood, Diana knew that her husband was drunk.

"Sorry babe, but you'll have to sleep outside for tonight. Our daughter," and at this he leered, "wanted to be with Daddy alone."

"No" The word was soft, but strong. "You have hurt her long enough. We are leaving."

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe!_

The man grinned. "By all means, leave. But she stays with me."

"She's coming with me!"

A young girl crawled out of the tent. She was about fifteen years old. Under the moon, her naked body showed dozens of bruises. Under the cover of her arguing parents, she tried to leave.

"I have put up with your big mouth long enough!" The man pushed Diana down suddenly. A dagger was in his hand. "Let's see how you can talk when I cut out your tongue!"

_I need a Hero!_

"Daddy, don't!"

The man turned, then grabbed the girl by her hair. "Get back in there! We're not done." As he pulled, the girl screamed. "Shut up!"

Diana tried to get up but he kicked her. He knelt down and raised the dagger. It glinted in the moonlight.

_I need a Hero!_

"Letta." The single word rang out, and the man froze. Eragon stepped out of the shadows. He walked over to the girl. She flinched as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her body. She looked up and murmured, "Thank you."

"Shadeslayer!" The word was spoken in awe. Eragon looked over towards Diana. She was frozen in fear and respect. Before Diana could speak, Eragon said, "Get these two to safety. Heal their wounds and get them some food and a new tent. Bring some new clothes for the girl too."

One of his female elf guards stepped forward. Eragon had decided to bring one of his guards to help him. He knew that she would be discreet about the whole affair. She bowed her head and said, "At once, Shadeslayer."

Eragon helped Diana and her daughter to their feet. "Follow her," he said, motioning at the elf. "She will keep you safe."

"Thank you." The words were soft and sad. Diana took her daughter and left quickly. She stopped and looked back at Eragon. "And my husband?"

"I will report him. Nasuada will decide his fate." He looked down at the frozen man with cold eyes.

"Why did you help us?" The girl spoke up. "We are not important at all."

"I'm a Rider. I serve not the Varden but the people." He looked up. His face was soft and his words were heartfelt. "Your wellbeing is important to me."

_A Hero's gonna save me,_

_Just in time_

Wow. Totally different than I expected. Still like it, though it does feel very cliché.


End file.
